


古罗马政治笑话

by SississiS



Category: Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SississiS/pseuds/SississiS
Summary: 用各类政治笑话改的，完全捏造有，希望不会发生出口转内销的乌龙……
Kudos: 3





	1. I

  1. 地狱里，三个人正交流死亡原因。  
“我反对英白拉多。”  
“我保护英白拉多。”  
“我就是英白拉多。”
  2. 罗马人去希腊学习政治经验，他们到了雅典，问：“僭主制到底是艺术还是科学？”   
雅典公民：“我也不清楚，但我肯定不是科学。”   
“为什么？”   
“如果是科学的话，他们应该拿狗做试验。” 
  3.   
格拉古兄弟，凯撒，阿列克谢三世和丹多洛5人乘坐气球。  
气球漏气了，抬不动5人，开始下坠，必须有人牺牲自己跳出。  
两兄弟喊了声“为了SPQR！”，然后跳了出去。  
气球下坠暂缓，但过一会儿漏气更多，下坠又加快，必须再跳出1人。  
于是凯撒喊：“为了SPQR！”，也跳了出去。   
暂缓一会儿又不行了，于是丹多洛喊道：“为了SPQR！”说着就把阿列克谢三世扔出去了。
  4.   
罗马澡堂子里：  
“请问您是在禁卫军服役的公民吗？”   
“不是。”   
“那您有没有亲戚或朋友在禁卫军服役呢？”   
“没有。”   
“那您是否跟禁卫军官有些交往或联系？”   
“没有，你要干嘛啊？”   
“干嘛，他妈的，你扯着我的袍子了！” 
  5.   
女奴对奴隶孩子们说：   
“在罗马，每个人都吃得饱饱的，还能有漂亮的衣服；在罗马，人们生活在漂亮的住宅里；在罗马，所有的孩子都有许多玩具…… ”  
“我要！我要！我要去罗马！”
  6.   
奥古斯都表明该如何管理国家 ；  
提比略表明该如何不管理国家 ；  
卡里古拉试图表明谁都能管理国家 ；  
尼禄正在表明国家是根本不需要管理的。
  7.   
问：还存在奥古斯都的个人崇拜吗？  
答：崇拜还有，个人已经没有了。 
  8.   
克拉苏凯旋后，一个外省人老太看到他的塑像就说像自己的外甥。  
别人训斥她：“瞎说什么，这是克拉苏元老。”  
老太：“他是干什么的？”  
答：“他赶跑了斯巴达克斯。”  
老太急切地问：“他能不能把罗马人也赶跑啊？”
  9.   
“为什么没有参加最后一次元老院的会议？”  
“我哪知道哪个是最后一次。 ”
  10.   
监狱里两个囚犯正交流经验。  
“你是因为政治犯罪被捕的么？”  
“当然。我是个管子工，被英白拉多叫去修下水道。我看了看，说，‘整个体系都该换换了’，于是我就被判了7年。”
  11. 有个人向尼禄皇帝汇报说：“现在公共剧院正上演一个剧，里面有您出现，每当您一出场，下面就热烈鼓掌。”尼禄听了以后非常得意。有一天他穿上白托加去看这个剧，他陷入了沉思，忘记了鼓掌，这时旁边有人推了他一把，紧张地说：“哎！你为什么不鼓掌？不要命啦？！” 
  12. “多年来，在独裁者的领导下，我们的共和国一直处在悬崖的边缘。现在，我终于可以自豪地宣布，刺死了凯撒，我们伟大的共和国终于向前迈出了一大步。” 
  13.   
一个罗马千夫长和一个帕提亚军官互相吹嘘各自的国家机构是如何的杰出。   
那个罗马人首先发言说，“我们拥有你们帕提亚过去15年里所有进出口贸易的详细数据。”   
帕提亚人说：“这不算什么。我们掌握着你们元老院未来15年里所有当选的执政官名单 。”
  14.   
当年的托勒密王朝有国王，罗马就对埃及人说：“你们都不是独立国家，还想要国王？”  
埃及人回答说：“你们不是也设了保民官吗？” 
  15.   
在苏拉幼儿园中，老师正在让小朋友说说自己的父亲。  
“Pompeius，说说你的父亲。”  
“我爸爸是包税人。他负责东方行省，赚了不少钱。”  
“你了，Nero。”  
“我爸爸是保民官。他为元老说话，赚了不少钱。”  
“你了，Cicero。”  
“我爸爸是律师。每次Pompeius和Nero的爸爸来罗马交差的时候都回去看看我爸爸。因此他赚了不少钱。”  
“你了，Cato。”  
“我爸爸是共和派。”  
全班大笑。  
“孩子们。”老师严肃地说，“不要把快乐建立在别人的悲伤之上。”




	2. II

  1. 格拉古兄弟、苏拉、西塞罗、凯撒、屋大维一起坐火车旅行。   
铁轨到了尽头，火车停下。  
格拉古兄弟号召：“立即发动公民搞星期六义务劳动，修铁路，直通罗马！”   
苏拉严肃地下令：“叫负责铁路的官员来，修不通铁路，统统宣布为公敌！”   
西塞罗慷慨激昂地高喊：“把后面的铁路接到前面去，火车继续开！”   
凯撒拉上了窗帘，然后对车上所有人说：“公民们，不如拉上所有的窗帘，坐在座位上自己摇动身体，做出列车还在前进的样子……！”   
屋大维胃痛突然犯了，他蜷在椅子上小声说：“公民们管他火车开到哪里，只要沿途的牌子是‘罗马共和国’就行……” 
  2. 凯撒托梦正匆匆赶往罗马的屋大维，有几句话要嘱托。   
“不瞒你说，我还有一个隐忧啊，儿子。”   
“说吧，亲爱的爸爸。”屋大维专心地听着。   
“那就是，人们会跟你走吗？不知你想过了没有？”   
“他们一定会跟我走的。”屋大维强调说，“一定会！”   
“但愿如此。”凯撒说，“我只是担心，万一他们不跟你走，你怎么办？”   
“没问题！”屋大维答道：“那他们就得跟你走！”
  3.   
问：下次选举的结果会是怎样的？  
答：没人知道。有人从三巨头那里偷走了下次选举的确切结果。
  4.   
在元老院一次会议上，主持人突然说：下面请认为共和制好的元老坐到会场的左边，认为帝制好的元老坐到会场右边。大部分人坐到了左边，少数人坐到右边，只有一个人还坐在中间不动。  
主持人：“这位元老，你到底认为共和制好还是帝制好？”   
答：“我认为共和制好，但是我的政治生活像是帝制。”   
主持人慌忙说：“那请您赶快坐到主席台上来。” 
  5. 奥古斯都的演讲：“……罗马的和平已经出现在地平线上了……”  
老兵不知道什么是地平线，回家后问希腊留学归来的儿子。儿子说：“地平线就是能看到却永远走不到的一条线。”
  6.   
“苏拉爱孩子是真的吗？”   
“是的，他只悢他们的父母……”
  7.   
西庇阿凯旋，奴隶带着两个手提箱从双轮车上下来。他放下皮箱，跟随着主人亲吻着大地。西庇阿看着周围的人：“罗马啊，我都不认识你了！”后来，他一看，奴隶身旁的皮箱不见了。“罗马哪，我认出你来了！” 
  8. 安东尼说：你是个大白痴！   
屋大维说：我这辈子从没见过像你这么蠢的猪！   
这时候雷必达插口劝阻：两位巨头请注意。你们忘了我在这里。
  9. 艳后与屋大维秘密和谈，各自吹嘘，艳后说：“埃及科技发达，有种药片死人吃了可以复活。”屋大维说：“罗马武德充沛，有人十分钟可以从罗马跑到亚历山大里亚。”埃及艳后要求兑现，屋大维慌了手脚，召集智囊团商量对策。  
梅塞纳斯说：“这很好办，你先让艳后把药片拿来，让凯撒吃了；凯撒如果真的复活，那么你用不了五分钟就可以从埃及跑到意大利。” 
  10.   
《神曲》的作者但丁决定下地狱体验一下他诗中的生活。在地狱里犯人们有淹在血泊里的，有的被火烧烤着。但丁突然发现一个最可恶的坏蛋下面的血泊只淹到膝盖。但丁十分奇怪，上前一看，认出了是尼禄。 但丁问：“看样子，你挺舒服的啊。为什么血只淹到你的膝盖以下呢？”  
尼禄得意的回答道：“我是站在卡利古拉的肩膀上呢！” 
  11.   
“兔子和西塞罗有什么区别？”   
“兔子左右横跳能力是有极限的。” 
  12.   
罗马内战时，屋大维、安东尼及雷必达三位巨头在波伦尼亚开会。安东尼雷必达处处被动，因此两人合计着想算计屋大维一把。  
雷必达首先开腔：“昨天我作了一个梦，梦见自己成了地球的主宰！”  
安东尼也接着说：“昨天我也作了一个梦，梦见自己成了宇宙的主宰！”  
两人说完后，得意地瞧着屋大维。  
屋大维微微一笑，说道：“昨天我也作了一个梦，梦见自己既没有批准对雷必达的任命，也没有批准对安东尼的任命。” 
  13.   
一天安东尼在元老院的走廊上，正好撞上了屋大维。  
“早上好安东尼！我有个好谜语，看你猜不猜得出？我妈的孩子但又不是我本人，这会是谁？”  
“嗯…………”安东尼绞尽脑汁就是答不上来，“这条谜倒挺有水平的，算了！我猜不上来。”   
“屋大维娅！” 安东尼一听，果然有理，非常欣赏，夸奖了小屋聪明。 再往前没走多远，安东尼又碰上了雷必达，他于是把刚从小屋那儿听来的谜语拿来在雷必达面前卖弄一番，问道：“雷必达，你来听这个谜语如何？我母亲的孩子但又不是我本人，这会是谁？” 没想到雷必达也答不上来。安东尼顿时得意非凡地大叫：“哈哈，你真他妈笨！连屋大维的姐姐都不知道！” 
  14.   
一位罗马公民在公众场合对卡利古拉的雕像骂了句“疯子”，被禁卫军逮捕，判了5年徒刑，他的罪名是：侮辱英白拉多判刑1年，泄露国家机密判刑4年。  
不过听说他很快就被释放了，因为自从小靴子扮演维纳斯之后，那就不再是国家机密了。 




	3. III

  1.   
西塞罗看着标语：凯撒死了，但是他的事业还活着。   
西塞罗说：最好是凯撒活着。
  2. 问：Marcus，你经常去听演讲吗？   
答：当然，要不我怎么知道我们获得了罗马的和平？ 
  3. 屋大维执掌罗马，元老院命令一位共和派画家创作一幅名为《屋大维在罗马》的大型壁画作为献礼。很不情愿的画家在威逼下接受了工作。画完成后，元老前来验收，结果让他大吃一惊：画面上是一男一女在豪华的大床上极尽缠绵，窗外的风景是亚历山大里亚海港。  
“这是什么？这男的是谁？！”元老愤怒地问。  
“马克·安东尼。”画家答道。  
“女的呢？！”  
“克奥佩特拉。”  
“可屋大维在哪里？”  
“屋大维在罗马。”画家答道。
  4. 西庇阿去扎马打仗，在那里，他给罗马拍了一个电报：“我选择了值得我奋斗的国家。”这事发生后，元老院马上召集了会议谴责西庇阿，并要宣布他为人民公敌。在会议中间，西庇阿突然走进了会场！全场哑然。西庇阿说道：“我非常感兴趣，你们是怎样理解值得奋斗的国家的。” 
  5.   
元老在向公民们讲话：  
“很快我们就能生活得更好！”  
台下传来一个声音：  
“我们怎么办？”
  6.   
有人按了门铃。神君奥古斯都开了门。  
“奥古斯都是在这儿生活吗？”  
“不是，他不在这儿生活。”  
一个小时之后，又是门铃响，奥古斯都开了门。  
“我跟你说了奥古斯都没在这儿生活。”  
“那你是谁？”  
“奥古斯都。”  
“那你为什么说你不在这儿生活？！”  
“你管这也叫生活？！”
  7.   
小奴隶问：“为什么元老好？”  
老奴隶答：“因为元老们从王政中解放了我们。”  
小奴隶问：“为什么斯巴达克斯不好？”  
老奴隶答：“因为斯巴达克斯还没有来解放我们。”
  8.   
一位元老在会议上演讲。他卖力地讲罗马公民多么的富有……  
这时提比略·格拉古举起了手说：“公民的土地都到哪去了？”  
第二天，那位元老又来演讲。盖约·格拉古举手问，“我不想知道地到哪里去了，我只想知道我哥哥到哪里去了？” 
  9.   
问：提比略·格拉古真的是自杀的吗？  
答：是的，确实是的，甚至他的临终遗言还保存下来了呢：不要动手，公民们！
  10.   
老师问：“列奥尼达斯，为什么你总是说成‘我们的罗马兄弟’？应该说成‘罗马朋友’才对。”   
列奥尼达斯回应道：“好吧，但是朋友的话，你是可以选择的。”
  11.   
一个老师领着学生经过公园，路上看到了一只小白兔。学生都是罗马贵族的孩子，没见过白兔。  
“你们知道这是什么么？”老师问。没人知道。  
“孩子们，”老师试图引导学生的思路，“他是我们常读的许多故事、歌曲和诗歌中的角色。”  
一个学生赶忙向小兔敬礼，恭敬地说：“原来您长这样，奥古斯都！”
  12.   
“兔子和奥古斯都有什么区别？”   
“兔子能生。” 
  13.   
卡利古拉执政后期想知道公民是如何看待他的，所以他化妆微服私访。他在大街上问一个人：“打搅一下，请问您觉得现任英白拉多怎么样？”这个人把他引到一个小巷子里，确认四下无人能听见他说话，他贴着小靴子的耳朵小声说：“我支持英白拉多！” 
  14. 精神病院里播放着卡利古拉的演讲。讲完一段，所有人都热烈鼓掌，只有一个人站着不动。   
旁人问道：“你为什么不鼓掌？”   
答：“因为我是医生。” 
  15. 格拉古兄弟的时代像是在隧道里，周围一片黑暗，只是前面有光；  
凯撒时代，像是在汽车里，一人领路，一半人在上坐着，另一半人在上颠簸；  
神君奥古斯都时代，就像在剧院里一样，一个人表演，其他人看着；  
提比略时代，像看电影一样，大家都等着散场。




	4. IV

  1. “什么是人民公敌？”  
“占有一个苏拉党徒想要的、权力很大油水丰厚的职位的人。”
  2.   
格拉古兄弟有两种：乐观的和悲观的。乐观的格拉古手无寸铁毫无准备在元老院被殴打身亡，悲观的格拉古放弃幻想逃离罗马准备斗争被元老院派出的军队逼迫自杀。
  3. 屋大维造访西塞罗家，等到奴隶通报之后之后，屋大维说：“请找一下我的父亲、西塞罗先生的遗孀。”  
奴隶莫名其妙转告了夫人，夫人进入客厅后，屋大维说：“尊敬的夫人，我对西塞罗先生的不幸去世深感悲痛。”  
夫人说：“我不知道您在说什么，我丈夫并没有死呀！”  
屋大维搪塞过去，命令奴隶给安东尼送书板：“行动计划怎么推迟了！”
  4. 问：如果葡萄酒干扰了工作该怎么办？  
安东尼答：停止工作。
  5. 问：如何从一群英白拉多里选出一个疯子？  
答：随机选。
  6. 问：图里努斯、屋大维、凯撒·神之子、奥古斯都在灶神庙里。现在安东尼的遗嘱被拿走了，是谁干的？  
答：奥古斯都，其他三者其实不存在。
  7. 问：为什么说共和国是一家？  
答：因为元老们都是亲戚。
  8. 一个共和分子拿出正反面分别印有安东尼和屋大维的银币准备买东西。  
“你为什么到现在还在用人民公敌铸造的钱币？”  
共和分子迷惑不解：“你指哪一个？ ”
  9. 问：臭虫可能继承英白拉多之位吗？  
答：原则上是可以的。毕竟它们身上流的是尤利乌斯家的血嘛。
  10. 两个骷髅相遇了，一个问另一个：“你是死在罗马大饥荒之前还是之后？”  
“我还活着。”另一个答道。
  11. 帕提亚丝绸商在市场忙得汗流浃背，坐下和旁边的罗马商贩闲聊，问：“这些和我们住在一栋楼上挤着的人是谁？”  
“是共和国的主人。”  
这时双轮马车飞驰而过横冲直撞，行人纷纷躲避。  
“那这又是什么人呢？”  
“这是共和国的公仆。”




End file.
